


Renfield’s Favorite Alpha

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Renfield is an omega in heat and Frannie is just the alpha to help him
Relationships: Renfield Turnbull/Francesca Vecchio
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	Renfield’s Favorite Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the anythingdrabble prompt Murky.

Renfield woke in his room in The Consulate and felt awful. His sheets were sticking to sweat damp skin. He tried to move but his body felt slow and heavy as if he was waking though murky water.

Being an omega, he was used to heats but this one had happened unexpectedly and it felt especially intense. Perhaps it was because he was in a relationship with an alpha (a.k.a Frannie) and his body was reacting to it. 

Constable Fraser stuck his head into the room. He sniffed Renfield’s omega scent. With pink cheeks he left without saying anything. 

Renfield just laid back and waited for his heat to get worse. The only thought in his head was a longing for a knot. In particular, Frannie’s knot. Of course, being a female alpha Frannie didn’t have a knot, but he still wanted it; no one ever said that a omega in heat was logical. 

Speaking of Frannie, she walked into the room like something out of a dream. She was dressed in a yellow shirt that showed off her flat stomach.

‘Oh Rennie, I came as soon as Fraser told me that you were in heat. Is there anything I can do?’ She asked as she knelt by the bed and cupped Renfield’s hot cheek. He nuzzled into her touch and breathed in her spicy alpha musk.

‘I need a knot.’

‘I gotcha covered. I wasn’t born with a willy, but I still have one.’

She grinned and pulled something out of a black bag. 

He took a look and saw that it was a synthetic penis, a sex toy as Detective Vecchio would say, and it had a small knot on the top.

‘Oh,’ he said disappointed.

‘What is it?’

‘It’s just... I had hoped the knot would be bigger.’

She grinned. ‘Gotcha.’ She pulled out a remote and with a press of a button the knot swelled and his own cock stiffened.

‘Amazing.’

‘Yeah, it’s a top of the circle* and I thought you’d like it. I’ve never had any complaints.’

He just smiled. Some people might have a problem with the fact that Frannie had such a vast range of sexual experiences, his own mother would have called her a loose alpha, but he liked that Frankie knew all about sex. He could count his sexual experiences on one hand and have fingers left over.

* * *

* A Frannieisim for ‘top of the line.


End file.
